Giovanni's daughter
by Animedemon01
Summary: Zolin is the daughter of the leader of team rocket. She doesn't know what she wants anymore and goes with her father and regrets it. Crappy summary, but my storys good.
1. Chapter 1

Violet city 1:07am

Zolin couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was her father. She knew many things about him, like his name was Giovanni; he was in charge of team rocket and was a Pokemon master. But there were so many things she didn't know. Like why he sent her a note saying that he was going to come save her.

Frankly, Zolin didn't know what she needed saving from. She had six powerful Pokemon, lived and worked at a flower shop with her mother and was really good friends with Falkner, the gym leader. Or maybe they were more than friends, but sometimes Zolin felt that Falkner cared more about his duties as gym leader than he did about her.

Zolin wasn't a normal trainer, for she didn't like to leave the city. She'd enter tournaments or contests whenever she could and always won. She'd also battle anyone with Pokemon who entered the shop, promising a free bouquet of flowers if they won. They seldom won and if they didn't, they usually came back to buy more flowers and for a rematch.

There was a crash on the roof, followed by Falkner screaming, "Run, Zolin! Team rocket's after you!"

Zolin wanted to go with team rocked and see her father, but she didn't want for Falkner to get hurt either. She climbed out her window and onto the room. An air battle was taking place between Falkner and a team rocket member on a Braviary. The team rocket member set out a Tropius and took out Falkner's Hoothoot and Dodrio, leaving him with only the Pidgeot he was riding on.

The Tropius then used Leaf Storm, leaving both Falkner and his Pidgeot unconscious and falling towards the ground fast. Zolin sent out her Skarmory to save them then sent out her Charizard and got on it.

Charizard was Zolin's first Pokemon. She had found it abandoned in the streets one night as a Charmander and brought it home and fed it. Charizard was Zolin's most obedient Pokemon, mostly because it bore a deep respect for her.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower on Tropius!" Yelled Zolin.

Charizard used said move and took out Tropius. Its trainer returned it and said to Zolin, "You must follow Braviary and I if you want to see you father."

"Sure," replied Zolin. "Skarmory, put Falkner and Pidgeot down on the ground."

Skarmory did as it was told and Zolin returned it. She followed the team rocked member into the night, the only light was the faint glow of Charizard's flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash arrived in Violet city, hoping to get his first gym badge, and saw the roof of a little flower shop covered in crime scene tape with police officers all around. Brock went to flirt with Officer Jenny.

"Hi Officer Jenny," He said to her. "Is all your family this beautiful, or is it just you?"

"If you were not a witness of the kidnaping that took place here at 1:07am today or an officer, you must leave." She growled at him.

"Kidnaping?" Ash didn't know people still got kidnaped these days.

"Yes," Replied Jenny. "A sixteen-year-old girl named Zolin was taken from the roof of her mother's flower shop by a member of team rocket. The only witness remembers very little and is currently hospitalized. Since the leader of team rocket is the girl's father, we don't really know if she was kidnaped or went voluntarily."

""That's terrible." Said Ash. "I hope you find the girl, but I must find the gym for my battle now."

"I'm sorry, but the hospitalized witness I was talking about, that was Falkner, the gym leader. He was cut up really bad, but since Zolin was his girlfriend and they've known each other since they we children, I have a feeling he'll be up and searching for her soon. Don't expect a battle until Zolin is found. Here, I'll show you a picture of her." Officer Jenny pulled picture of a girl with long, dark brown hair and a pair of blue goggles on her head.

"Aw, the hot ones are always taken." Complained Brock.

"How can we help find Zolin?" Asked Ash.

"Try and find some team rocket members." Replied Jenny. " They must have some idea where she is. Or I guess you could try and talk to Falkner."

"Okay, See ya', Officer Jenny." Said Ash.

"Call me!" Added Brock.

The trio headed to the center of the city, hoping to find the hospital and to see if Falkner remembered anymore. They ran into our favorite team rocket members (no literally, ran into).

"Get out of our way, twerps!" Yelled Meowth. "Or we'll be forced to use the strong Pokemon the boss gave us."

Jessie sent out a Staraptor and a Camerupt. James sent out a Hitmontop and a Magcargo.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Yelled Ash. The little Pokemon readied its attack, but stopped when someone jumped out of nowhere between it and team rocket.

It was Falkner. He was covered in bandages and looked ready to fall over, but still he stood his ground.

"Your opponent is me!" He said in a tone that said he meant business. "I will find Zolin if it's the last thing I do!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I may have been powerless and unable to save Zolin from you guys the first time, but I swear I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!" Falkner sent out his three not fully recovered Pokemon into battle, along with a Pinsir. "I borrowed a Pokemon from Bugsy to make your defeat inevitable."

Pinsir used Brick Break on Staraptor, taking it out with one hit, and Twister on Hitmontop, also taking it out. But Camerupt took out the two Pokemon with a Flame Burst attack, taking then out. It all the confusion, Hoothoot, Dodrio, and Pikachu managed to take out Magcargo.

"I'll get you for that, twerp and one-eye (A/N: sorry, that was the best insult I could think of)!" Yelled Jessie. "Camerupt use Lava Plume!"

Camerupt took out Pikachu and Hoothoot, but Dodrio miraculously dodged the powerful attack and countered with Drill Peck. It didn't take Camerupt out, but it did do some serious damage. Camerupt used Flame Burst to Defeat Dodrio, leaving Falkner defenseless.

A Stantler jumped out from behind a building and rammed its antlers into Camerupt. While Camerupt was startled, Stantler finished it off with an Iron Tail attack.

Jessie returned her Pokemon and yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

But before they could run, Stantler head butted them into oblivion. "Team rocket's blasting off again!" Was heard.

Falkner patted the Stantler on the head and said. "Your Zolin's Stantler, now how did you get here? Did Zolin drop you Pokeball again?"

The Stantler nodded its head. It was happy to see a friendly face, but was missing its trainer. It also was glad those team rocket idiots were gone.

"But how?" Ash was confused. "I thought Zolin was kidnaped. Now her Stantler appears out of nowhere?"

"Zolin has this this about losing her pokeballs all the time." Explained Falkner. "I'm willing to bet money that I know where her Bellossom is."

Suddenly Falkner began to feel weak. He grabbed onto Stantler's unusually massive horns to keep from falling to the ground.

Ash noticed this. "Hey Falkner, are you feelin' okay? Maybe you should go back to the hospital."

"Yeah, you look terrible." Agreed Misty.

"No I'm fine." He replied. "I'm just tired. I just need to go home and rest." And with that, Falkner and Stantler began their slow towards the Violet city gym.

* * *

Zolin cursed herself for losing Stantler's pokeball once again. But now she wouldn't have Falkner to help her find it. In fact she couldn't go back and search for it at all.

"Miss Zolin, the boss is ready to see you now." Said a member of team rocket.

The team rocket member led Zolin down a narrow hall to a white door. Zolin knew her father would be pleased with the progress she'd made as a trainer. After all he hadn't seen her in three years.

* * *

I would really like it if somebody bothered to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, father." Zolin said to Giovanni. "I haven't seen you in so long. Is my training up to your standards?"

Giovanni smiled. "You training has been adequate so far, but it could be better. When you're training with me is complete, you will be a legend."

* * *

"Ash, what should we do now?" Asked Misty. They were standing in front of the pokecenter. "We could go to the next gym and come back later."

Brock interrupted. "No! We must stay until we find Zolin, and all I shall ask in return only for a kiss from her beautiful lips."

"Give it up already." Replied Misty. "She has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who I can't get a badge from yet." Said Ash. "Come on, let's get going."

Ash ran in a random direction and crashed into a blond teenager, sending them both into the ground. The teen picked Ash up by the collar. Ash nearly screamed

"You should watch where you're going, you could hurt someone." The blond said in a calm voice. He put Ash down. "I saw your battle with team rocket and I would like to talk to you about it. My name's Jay by the way."

"I'm Ash." Replied Ash. "I'm a pokemon trainer, and I'll tell you about my battle."

Ash told Jay the story of his battle, every detail included.

"That's all I need to know." Said Jay. "I just have to do one move sweep of the crime scene, then I will know where they took Zolin."

"So you're a detective?" Asked Ash.

"Yup."

Jay walked to the flower shop. He had to find Zolin. Team rocket had sliped out of his grasp many times, but this was personal.

* * *

Jay finished his sweep of the roof and went to check Zolins room for more clues. He knew that in many runaways and suicide cases, the person had kept some type of diary in their rooms on why they did what they did, or where the runaways ran off to. He opened the top desk drawer, he knew Zolin kept something there, she told him once, but there was nothing. He checked for a false bottom, but it was just a normal drawer. He hit the desk in anger and a secret drawer opened up.

Inside the drawer was a note. Jay began to read the note.

_To whoever finds this,_

_I am gone now,_

_With my father,_

_He will train me, _

_Make me stronger,_

_Do not look for me,_

_I am gone._

_Sincerely, Zolin Exin._

_VT level 4 rattata statue_

Jay folded the note up and put it in his pocket. He could not show this to Officer Jenny. He needed to crack the code on his own. After all, nobody messed with his friends and got away with it. Maybe that Ash kid would be of some help.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turned around to see Jay standing behind him with a piece of paper in his hand. "You good with codes?"

Ash surged. "I don't know. Let me see it."

Jay showed him the weird code at bottom of the page. It confused everybody.

"I don't know." Said Ash. "This Zolin girl is a complicated person."

"You have no idea." Replied Jay.

"You know her?"

"Do you think I would work on a boring case with a million dead-end clues? I've been friends with Faulkner and Zolin since I was 7. By the way, where is Faulkner? Still in the hospital?"

"No, he checked himself out. He didn't look too good though."

"Okay, he's good with puzzles and stuff. I'll have him help me, bye." Jay practically bolted out of the pokecenter.

* * *

Jay climbed in one of the windows of Faulkner's living room. The gym leader was laying on the couch, half asleep with Stantler by his side. he barely noticed Jay.

"You look like crap." Said Jay, bruised from climbing through the window. "You sure it's okay for You to be out of the hospital?"

Faulkner sighed. "I'm just kinda tired. Did you find any more clues about where Zolin is?"

"Yes, but it's in code. Here, I'll show you." Jay handed the paper to Faulkner.

Faulkner looked at the paper for a minute. "VT is probable Violet tower. Level also can mean floor, so its on the forth floor. I don't understand the rest."

"Ler!" Stantler yelled as if to say 'I''ll show you where to go.'

It grabbed Faulkner's sleeve in it's mouth and led him to the door.

"Slow down." Yelled Faulkner. "My wounds hurt."

Stantler ignored this and continued on. They traveled to the fourth floor of the Violet tower, then Stantler stopped. It kicked a statue of a Bellsprot to the side, revealing a slightly startled Rattata. Stantler said something to the Rattata and it disappeared into a hole only to reappear seconds later with a note in its teeth. Jay and Faulkner began to read the note.

_Dear Faulkner and Jay,_

_If you found this it means your smarter than I thought you were,_

_It also means I am gone._

_There is a secret door on the side of the Viridian city gym,_

_Instead of typing XT2G93 into the security keypad,_

_Type in the other password,_

_I''ll leave it to you to figure out what it is._

_-Zolin E._

"Lets go!" Said Jay. "Is Pidgeot good to fly."

"As ready as it''ll ever be."

"Then lets fly!"


End file.
